Enterprises seeking to migrate large volumes of workloads from one data center to another are faced with the challenges of the time it takes to replicate the data, the cost of bandwidth of transferring the data, and/or the interruption in service(s) provided by the migrated workloads. For example, an enterprise may wish to move hundreds or thousands of virtual machines from a private data center to a public cloud-based service. The transfer of 1,000 virtual machines corresponds to a transfer in the range of multiple terabytes of data. Transferring that amount of data over a network, even with a bandwidth of 155 megabits per second (Mbps) with reliable throughput, would take weeks and/or incur a significant interruption in the service(s) provided by those virtual machines. In addition to the large delay in transferring the data, that amount of bandwidth incurs a large financial cost. While some enterprises may have dedicated optical fiber connections between private data centers, an enterprise is unlikely to have a dedicated optical connection from a private data center to a public cloud-based service.